The Compromise
by ashpeacelove15
Summary: When little Harry Snape needs a Babysitter, Dumbledore's eyes start to twinkle! Can he make two feuding friends put aside their differences for the sake of this little boy? Severitus, Child Fic, Plotting Dumbledore.


**Hi! I am back after about a year! haha. Here is my new story! i hope you enjoy it. I might do a sequel if I get the inspiration for it. **

**Disclaimer: I am not, nor do I claim to be J.K. Rowling. I am not British and I am not rich. I think that sufficiently rules me out as J.K. Rowling!  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Warnings: Severitus (Mostly Challenge Compliant), Child Fic, Plotting Dumbledore  
**

* * *

Little Harry Snape had a problem. His Daddy worked_ all_ day which left him to stay in the infirmary with Aunt Poppy. Aunt Poppy was starting to get very busy with the number of flying class injuries and could not watch him closely. What was poor little Harry to do?

Remus Lupin was agitated. He found it impossible to get a job due to the newly imposed Werewolf Regulations (See page 394,145 of the Wizarding Laws Doctrine for more information) and he found it nearly impossible to see his closet friend who was still on the run for a crime he did not commit. Needless to say, the next time he saw a certain nine fingered rat, there would not be sunshine and roses.

Severus Snape was going crazy. There were essays piling up on his desk, detentions piling up under his watch and he still had no one to watch his little boy. He was worried he would soon have to start taking him to class with him… NO! That would not happen. He would not put Harry in danger like that. He was at a loss.

Albus Dumbledore was, as usual, plotting. This time, he was plotting how to get Severus and Remus in the same room and on the subject of Harry. It would benefit Harry oh-so-much if he were able to see his Father's old best friend. _Wait, _He thought. _I think I've got it._

Remus Lupin was responding to the request Dumbledore had sent him. He said he had a job for him and to meet him in his office at 11 that morning. When Remus arrived, he saw someone he had not seen in at least four years sitting in the wingback plaid chair in front of Albus' desk. The dark, greasy hair was a giveaway, even from the back.

"Severus?!" Remus was dumbfounded. "I thought I was meeting Albus."

"Remus." Severus looked a lot less shocked, almost as if he had been expecting something unusual. "I am here for Albus, as well. Though, I do not believe either of us will be seeing him at this point and time."

At that moment, a note popped up upon Albus' desk. It read:

_For Severus and Remus,_

_Do not argue or cause a fuss. Do not bring up old times._

_Simply discuss your current problems and your solution shall be found amongst us,_

_And, the door might unlock, too._

_Sincerely, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore_

_P.S. No magic shall be allowed. That means no curses, Severus._

"That man and his riddles! Can he not just tell us what he wishes us to discuss?" Severus mumbled, throwing the paper into the roaring fire. Sparks shot out onto the hearth, as did the paper. It was completely intact and had not a single scorch mark. "He makes the thing unburnable. Who does he think he is? Merlin?"

"Severus." Remus tried to interrupt the mumbled ranting.

"… then he just goes and locks us in here and leaves us without magic…"

"Severus?" Remus tried again.

"… thinks he can just do whatever he pleases just because…"

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!" Remus had finally had enough. Severus snapped his head up.

"What? I don't have time for this, wolf! My son is waiting on me for lunch!"

"It's not yet half past the hour. But, maybe that's what Dumbledore meant. He said to talk about our problems and find a solution. Keep talking about Harry!"

"He is six year old; green eyes, black hair. What am I supposed to say? I have no problems with my son!"

"I am sure you don't. He is too young to cause too much trouble. But is there anything else about him. He can't do perform a task correctly yet? He needs help with something? Anything like that. Say anything you think will get us out of here." Remus nudged his former friend to talk more openly about the son they had fought over.

When Lilly and James died and it became known that Severus was Harry's true father, Remus refused to accept it. They fought like they never had before. They gave up over eight years of friendship over the idea that Remus should have gotten custody of Harry. They had not spoken since that faithful day after Halloween, until today. It came almost naturally. Almost.

"He needs help with spelling and reading. He knows his alphabet and can sound out words. I don't have the time to devote to it like I should, working here and being Head of House. I tried to get Dumbledore to let me take one day off a week, but he never would. I am forced to leave him with Poppy. She, however, is extremely busy this time of year and I can't find anyone else to watch him. "

"I am looking for work. Those stupid Werewolf Regulations have put me out of work at the Ministry and no one else will hire me. Do you think this is why Dumbledore set this up? Do you think he meant for you to let me keep Harry?"Remus added hopefully, but he knew the response he would get.

"No. I will not have him leave the school. He will not be that far away from me." Severus responded shortly.

"I could watch him here, if you want me to."

"That does not solve the problem of his spelling and reading. Would you teach him that? I could not pay you!"

"I can. You could brew wolfsbane. You are the only Potion's Master who can make it, and even if they could, I could not afford it. It would be a trade off. Agreed?"

"Fine. Agreed." Just then the lock clicked on the door and they were allowed out. Severus rushed to his lunch with Harry, but told Remus to follow, for he needed to meet him.

Lunch was a loud affair. Harry was usually shy around new people, but not Remus. He talked the werewolf's ears off. Almost literally, for Severus was sure one of those oversensitive ears would just fall right in the floor with one more word. But, but the man just responded and even added to the conversation, making Severus very glad that he made the choice he did. His son would finally have someone to watch him and teach him and Severus would finally have his best friend back. It all worked out in the end.

**Hope you enjoyed! Read, Review and Favorite! Thanks! Much Love! - Ashley!**


End file.
